O melhor presente que ele já me deu
by jellerspot
Summary: Kurt finalmente encontra uma família para compartilhar a noite de Natal, e também sua vida


Candice tinha acabado de ter sido levada pela Allie e Connor. Eu estava ainda sentada na mesa, admirando o presente que Kurt tinha acabado de me entregar. O melhor presente que ele já me deu.

Quatro horas atrás

Escutei suas batidas na porta, mas ele logo entrou. Escutei seus passos adentrando na sala e ele logo gritou.

— Você está pronta? — Ele disse com sua voz grave.

Eu sorri saindo no quarto olhando pra ele.

— Estou mais do que pronta.

Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e acenou com a cabeça, olhando nos meus olhos com aquele olhar que só ele sabia me dar. Eu estava com um vestido florido porém solto. As mangas eram longas porém justas. Era bem adequada pelo frio que fazia e eu acabei colocando a meia que Tasha havia me dado umas semanas atrás, quando ela me avisou que o frio ia voltar muito em breve e elas combinaram com uma sapatilha que havia comprado outro dia aleatoriamente, pensando no que vestiria no Natal.

Nós caminhamos alguns minutos em silêncio pois havíamos decidido passar na casa de Allie a pé para pegar Candice e então ir para a casa do Kurt.

— Onde está Roman? — Ele disse depois de um tempo quebrando nosso silêncio.

— Ele decidiu fazer um Natal com Tasha. Ele deve pedi-la em namoro. — Eu disse olhando pra ele e sorrindo ternamente. — Ele estava nervoso. Não sabe como ela vai reagir.

Ele me olhou novamente, agora pegando minha mão e apertando. Um pouco de neve começou a cair.

— É sempre bom tomar qualquer decisão nessa época do ano. Dizem que dar sorte. — Ele respondeu sorrindo.

— Eu espero que sim. — Disse acenando com a cabeça. — Ele realmente gosta dela.

— Eu sei disso. — Ele disse quando dobramos uma rua. Já haviamos descido alguns quarteirões e um pouco de neve ainda caía, mas nada que nos incomodava já que Kurt estava de casaco.

Continuamos de mãos dadas e em silêncio, apenas apreciando o nosso momento de paz e tranquilidade que eu pensei que nunca mais chegaria depois do inferno que tivemos que atravessar juntos. Sorri involuntariamente com o pensamento e apertei mais forte sua mão.

Ele me olhou e também sorriu e então eu também o olhei.

— Alguma recordação agora? — Ele disse notando meu devaneio.

Eu sorri e me encostei em seu ombro e sorri, dessa vez beijando sua barba antes de falar.

— Eu só estava pensando que eu já achei que nunca mais eu ia ficar em paz novamente na minha vida. Talvez eu pensasse isso desde que mataram meus pais quando eu era criança, mas você, meu ponto de partida - eu alisei seu rosto e depois um selinho rápido e ele sorriu - fez eu alcançar novamente essa paz. Obrigada por isso!

Ele sorriu e me deu mais um selinho. Continuamos andando e ele pegou minha mão, beijando-a e me olhando com seus brilhantes olhos.

— Eu amo você. Jane. E amo tudo que você trouxe pra mim com você!

Chegamos na frente da casa da Allie e ele apertou a campainha. Nos beijamos mais uma vez e ele apertou minha cintura e então Candice saiu.

— Papa! — Ela disse abraçando ele e ele a pegou nos braços. Nos soltamos e ele ficou fazendo cócegas nela. Ela estava totalmente agasalhada com roupinhas lilás, que era a cor favorita dela, justamente com sua bolsa amarela que ela não soltava por nada nos últimos dias. A menininha loira dos olhos azúis estava parecendo um anjo com sua pele pálida nessa neve.

— Tia Jane! Você está tão linda! — Ela disse esticando seus braços para mim, vindo pros meus braços.

Kurt a olhou e fez careta ironicamente e Allie então saiu.

— Feliz Natal, pessoal! — Ela disse sorrindo para nós e me olhou. — Vocês estão lindos!

— Obrigada. — Eu disse acenando com a cabeça. — E obrigada por ceder Candice para nós por algumas horas.

Ela sorriu e olhou de rabo de olho para Kurt.

— É por uma boa causa. Divirtam-se! — Ela disse e então saímos.

Candice foi para o chão e pegou uma de minhas mãos e de Kurt e então fomos andando. Eu olhei pro Kurt.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou.

— Você fazendo careta porque sua filha trocou você pela sua namorada logo que a viu. — Eu disse provocando-o.

— Não foi bem uma troca. — Ele disse rindo. — Minha filha apenas tem bom gosto.

Ri e logo chegamos na casa de Kurt.

Comemos e Kurt ensinou Candice a rezar e compartilhamos de minutos muito bons. Fui ao banheiro e ao voltar Kurt estava sentado na frente de Natal, entregando um pacote para Candice e ela abriu sua mochilinha, revelando um cartão de Natal. Kurt me olhou e me sentou para sentar ao lado deles.

Ela entregou um presente ao pai e era uma gravata da cor favorita dela. Ele a entregou um saia de balé que ela havia dito que queria alguns dias atrás. Eu entreguei meu presente para ela e ela ficou louca ao ver que tinha ganhado sapatilhas para combinar com sua saia. Ela sorriu e me abraçou e então Kurt pegou na minha mão com uma pequena embalagem na mão. Candice nos assistia ansiosa e em silêncio.

— Eu tenho isso pra você. — Ele disse colocando a embalagem na minha mão. Eu logo abri e era um par de alianças. Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu apenas o olhei e ele sorriu pra mim. — Depois que meu pai faleceu e Sarah e Sawyer se mudaram, eu passei muito tempo achando que não tinha mais uma família. Eu não tinha ninguém aqui comigo, mas logo Candice veio e eu te reencontrei. Nós passamos por um inferno juntos, mas no final de tudo eu olhei ao meu redor e Candice tinha acabado de nascer. Eu tinha acabado de recomeçar tudo, tive a chance de ter uma família e de decidir ter uma família. E quando eu tomei essa decisão. Sabe quem eu lembrei? — Ele disse passando seu dedo no meu. — Você. Você aceita fazer parte da minha família como minha esposa, Jane?

Eu o beijei em resposta, um beijo rápido mas firme e logo Candice nos abraçou. Rimos e caímos os três no chão e ficamos deitados no chão até que Kurt abriu a caixinha e colocamos nossas alianças. Ficamos deitados rindo até que Candice olhou para mim.

— Papai fez uma sobremesa maravilhosa. — Ela disse se levantando e olhando pra Kurt. — Papai, queremos a sobremesa.

Kurt se levantou imediatamente. Era incrível como a garotinha de pouco mais de 3 anos tinha tanto poder sobre seu pai.

— Ok. Um doce para os doces da minha vida. — Ele disse pegou na minha mão e então voltamos para a mesa.

Estávamos comendo doce de Morango até que Candice se levantou, pegando sua mochila e tirando de lá o cartão que segurava alguns minutos atrás.

— Eu fiz isso pra você. — Ela disse me entregando, mas antes que eu abrisse a campainha tocou e Allie e Connor levaram ela.

Nos despedimos e ela me deu um beijo e depois em Kurt e foi correndo para sua mão. Eu abri o cartão e tinha um desenho. Candice ao lado de Allie e Connor do seu lado e do outro lado Kurt e eu, todos desenhados de palitinho. "Estou ansiosa para que você seja minha segunda mão. Com amor, Candice." Ela havia escrito. Sorri e fechei o cartão, pousando minha mão sob o cartão e olhando para minha aliança. Candice tinha acabado de ter sido levada pela Allie e Connor. Eu estava ainda sentada na mesa, admirando o presente que Kurt tinha acabado de me entregar. _O melhor presente que ele já me deu_.


End file.
